


Not Ready To Say Goodbye

by mp1993



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Holland (Actor) - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mp1993/pseuds/mp1993
Summary: The reader watched something which upset her and Tom cheers her up.





	Not Ready To Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I am not the best at summaries but this little story was inspired from this edited video I saw on Instagram. It is made by stvrkren and it broke my heart a little when i watched it myself so channelled it towards this. Its not as great as the stories i have read on AO3 but i hope you enjoy this. any pointers to improve will definitely be great as it will help me improve :)
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BqnDcSnhL_S/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet

You sat on the sofa with tears forming in your eyes, you had just watched a video which was sent to you on instagram and it made you very emotional. You felt your heart sink and a tear actually fell on the screen of your phone. Just then you hear the sound of your front door closing and footsteps entering your apartment. You quickly wiped your face and put your phone to the side, engrossing yourself in the book you grabbed from on your coffee table, hiding any signs that showed that you were crying. You heard your boyfriend call out as he approached you.

“Hey darling” he said as he took the seat next to you.

You looked up from your book and gave a small smile at the soft brown eyes looking at you. “Hi tom” your voice cracked, which immediately made Tom furrow his eyebrows, worried. You tried to cover it up by coughing and saying hello again in a much normal voice, but it was too late. He already sensed that something was wrong.

“Y/n... what’s wrong?” he asked shifting his body towards you in concern.

You shook your head looking away from him “nothing Tom, just something in my eye” you said as you rubbed your eyes. He held one of your hands and rubbed his thumb over it soothingly.

“You’ve been crying love, tell me what happened” he urged.

You sighed, there no hiding it now, you felt a little heat reaching your cheeks as you looked down embarrassed “It’s silly” you said shyly. Because that what it was, silly. A little 1 minute video made you so emotional.

“Nothing is silly if it made you upset Y/n, come on tell me” he wrapped his arm around you holding you close. You rested your head against his chest as he comforted you.

“It’s not a big deal Tom I was just on instagram before you came” you said quietly.

Tom brought you up to look at him, he cupped your face in his hands; he began to apologise immediately “did someone say something? I’m so sorry darling; I know the internet can be full of hurtful things”

You instantly shook your head and looked at tom “no no Tommy, nobody hurt me or said anything, I just watched a video” Tom pursed his lips together to stop himself from laughing. You lightly hit him on the shoulder embarrassed “it’s not funny Tom” He pretended that you hurt him and you both began to laugh a little.

“Okay okay I’m sorry; it’s just that you are so adorable. Now show me the video you watched, I wanna know what made you get so emotional” you reached out for your phone and showed him the video. Once the video was over Tom looked at you understandingly, he embraced you once again and kissed the top of your head.

“I love Spiderman Tom, I really do, I love that you are playing him and it broke my heart watching you basically turn to dust in Infinity War. But I grew up watching Iron Man and more specifically watching Robert Downey Jr being Iron man. I’ve just grown attached to him. And well I know that even though Peter is technically dead, he’s going to come back alive. But there is so much speculation that Endgame will be Robert Downey Jr’s last appearance as Iron man” you started to get emotional again as you rambled on, you felt Tom stroke your hair to comfort you. “And I am sure that if Tony Stark does live on Peter Parker it will be great because the legacy will continue. I am just not ready to say goodbye to Iron Man or Robert Downey Junior just yet” you felt your heart drop again letting the sadness overtake you “I don’t think I ever will be ready to be honest”

Tom just listened to you quietly understanding were you were coming from. There was a comforting silence between you both as he held on to you. You shifted a little and looked up at your boyfriend feeling embarrassed again “I told it was silly Tommy” you said timidly tucking your hair behind your ear.

“No it’s not darling” Tom smiled at you holding your hand once again. “There is nothing silly about it, and absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. I completely understand”

You looked at Tom confused “you do?”

The smile on his face grew “of course I do, because I’m not ready to say goodbye to Iron Man either, plus I love how passionate you are about the heroes and characters you admire, and the reason why I love being Spiderman, because of how happy and adorable you get when you talk about them. And I really do wish I could do something to make you feel better, because I know it sucks not knowing what the fates of the characters you love are”

You smiled at Tom at how well he knew you. And then you got thinking “so you don’t know anything about what’s going to happen?” you asked cheekily, hoping he will tell you. But he just laughed it off.

“No I don’t darling, and even if I did, I would not tell you” he gave you a quick kiss on the nose which made you giggle “but I do know one thing that I can tell you”

“Really? Like what?” you asked eagerly.

“I love you Y/n” He said as he watched the smile on your face grow wide.

“I love you too Tommy” you say as you kiss him softly before cuddling against him.

After a couple minutes of cuddling Tom got up from the sofa and reached his hand out for you, you cocked your head to the side looking at him confused. “We are going to bake cookies and then watch Iron Man” he says as a matter of fact giving you a wink.

“But Tom, we can’t, you said that we are going out tonight remember?” you stated, remembering that he called you earlier saying that he was taking you to a party and to be ready when he gets home.

“Its okay” he shrugged his shoulders; he got his phone out of his pocket and sent a quick text to someone. “Nothing is more important than you. You were upset and I know you still are even if it’s a little. And since baking cheers you up, we are going to bake cookies together and then eat those cookies while we watch Iron Man” He smiled at you, as he reached his hand for you once again which you happily took. He gave you a quick kiss and led you both to the kitchen.

__________________________________ 

You and Tom snuggled on the couch watching Iron Man, every few minutes you take a look at your boyfriend and admire how amazing he is, thinking how lucky you were to have someone like him in your life. The film was just reaching to the part where Tony and Pepper first meet after he is rescues. You looked at Tom once again smiling

“You’re paying more attention to me rather than the movie” he chuckled as you blushed realising that he caught you. “What are you thinking darling” he asked looking at you.

You looked into his warm eyes “just admiring how perfect you are” you smiled “and how lucky I am to have you”

“Me too darling” he said as leaned in to kiss you. Just then the doorbell rang. You wondered who it could be at this time and were just about to get up to answer, but Tom pulled you back down “don’t worry love, I’ll go get it” he grabbed a cookie on his way to answer the door.

Tom was just as confused to who it could be, they weren’t really expecting anybody. He opened the door and was surprised to see who was standing in front of his. “R..Robert” he chuckled confused “wha...what are...what are you doing here?” he stuttered.

“Hey kid. Well you couldn’t make it to the party, so I brought the party to you” he stated proudly, Tom noticed he was not alone. “ooo is that a cookie?” Robert took the cookie from his hand and walked inside the apartment leaving a dumbfounded Tom at the door.

“We brought food” Chris.E said taking in the bags of takeout. And then Chris.H spoke out to him “I got the booze” he announced as he followed Evans. Tom still stood there confused as one by one his cast mates entered the apartment. Scarlet put her hand on his shoulder getting him out of his trance “come on kid, let’s go”

____________________________ 

“What’s taking so long?” you called out for tom as sat on the sofa watching the film, wondering what was taking so long until a voice caught your attention. You looked up shocked to see Robert Downey Jr. “Oh My God, you’re Robert Downey Jr” you say the only words on your mind.

“That’s right” he said as he sat down next to you. “And you must be Y/n. Pleasure to finally meet you”

You were still in shock of what was going on, especially when you start seeing everyone else enter and take a seat in the living room. “wha...whats going on?” you look around the room meeting Toms eyes who was just as surprised

“I had nothing to do with this” he quickly spoke.

Robert laughed bringing your attention back to him “no no Y/n, he had no clue. We just thought that since you guys couldn’t make it to the party, we’d just come to you, minus the hundreds of guests and media. I hope you don’t mind”

You looked at him and everyone else in the room; you couldn’t believe that all the heroes you admired so much were in front of you. Most importantly they were here because you and tom didn’t attend the party. You made a mental note to remind yourself to kill Tom for not mentioning the fact that the party they were going to attend was hosted by Robert Downey Jr. You were once again brought back from your thoughts by Robert.

“Y/n, are you okay?” he looked concerned.

“What...no no, just surprised” you chuckled nervously “but yeah, I don’t mind at all” you smiled. You didn’t notice Tom sit down on your other side until he put his hand on your back helping you calmed you. You gave him a soft smile.

“Well perfect, we brought some food and drinks too” he beamed. “Now what are we watching?”

“Oh emm” you suddenly felt embarrassed “We were watching Iron Man. But let me turned that off. We can watch something else” you quickly say reaching for the remote.

“No, it’s okay” Robert stopped you from turning the film off and smiled. “Iron Man is my favourite. Let’s watch it from the beginning” you hesitantly nodded and put the film on from the start. “Between you and me Y/n, I’m not ready to say goodbye to Tony Stark just yet” he said quietly so that only you could hear. You looked at him taken aback; he gave you a wink and went back to watching the film.

You still couldn’t believe the sight in front of you, you had all your favourite actors sitting in your living room eating take out whilst watching a film. You felt Toms hand entwine with yours and give it a gentle squeeze. You looked at Tom who had a wide grin on his face as he saw how happy you were. He brought your hand to his lips giving it a small kiss. “I love you Y/n” he whispered in your ear.

You smiled and kissed his cheek “I love you too Tommy, thank you for everything” you snuggled further into him and enjoyed the rest of your perfect night in with your boyfriends and idols.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short and sweet story, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Comments and criticism will be highly appreciated so please do let me know what you thought :)


End file.
